You Choose to Look The Other Way
by Gleek215
Summary: All my senses leave me as she says the words and my heart beats into overtime. A small smile begins to form over my lips, but in that same second, I realize she isn't done.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. All of it belongs to the incredible Ryan Murphy.

* * *

**Summary: **Takes place during The Power Of Madonna. Jesse never interrupted Finn and Rachels' conversation by her locker.

**Warning: **It will kind if break your heart ;)

**Finns POV**

"You really liked me" It isn't a question, more of a statement. Shes checking to make sure she heard me right, most likely taking in how honest I'm suddenly being. I look up from my spot on the ground as she says this, and I know my face is showing nothing but heartache; shes with Jesse now. I had my chance. She also sounds surprised as she repeats the words back to me, like she had been doubting it from day one.

"Of course I did, Rachel." I state, as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Lowering my voice a bit as I continue, I give her a meaningful, apologetic look. "I still do" My voice is barely above a whisper, but its clear that she heard it by the way her expression softens. A long moment of silence passes between us as we simply look at each other, both of us thinking of what to say next. I break the silence first, my tone still as pained and apologetic as it had been from the very beginning. "Rachel, I know I screwed up with you. I know I hurt you, and I cant even begin to explain how sorry I am about it. I was a complete ass to you, and you deserve better than that. But I've learned from my mistakes, and I know that I could be good for you. Good _to_ you" I'm pleading now, and I know I should feel somewhat pathetic, but I don't. I can't, not when I'm doing exactly what I should have done a long time ago.

"Finn, I..." She tries to interrupt, but I simply shake my head and continue on. I meant what I said; I don't give up that easily.

"Can you just tell me something? One thing" I ask, more power in my voice than before. Her nervousness is clear in the way she bites her lower lip before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I have to go" She says softly, beginning to turn away. Before she can completely have her back to me, I grab her gently by the arm, my face pleading once again even though she cant see it.

"Rachel, please. Just...tell me. Do you still have feelings for me? At all?" I know it isn't fair to ask, but I can't help myself. My selfish heart needs her answer, whatever it may be. The fact that she still isn't looking at me, rather facing the open hallway, causes some of my hope to lessen though I don't lose complete faith in what her answer will be. I can't.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Her voice is soft, torn but somehow distant. Her head turns in my direction, but she still refuses to look at me. A piece of my heart breaks off at her words, and I cant help but to clench my jaw. It feels like someone just took a bat to my stomach.

"Yes" I manage to answer, my voice is rough as I try to control myself. After a long moment, she finally turns to look at me. Her expression is a mix of concern and determination, along with something else I cant quite identify. Once her eyes meet mine I see the unshed tears behind them and immediately feel my stomach drop again. This isn't going to be good.

"Yes, Finn. Of course I still have feelings for you. Strong ones at that" All my senses leave me as she says the words, and my heart beats into overtime. A small smile begins to form over my lips, but in that same second, I realize she isn't done. "But I'm dating Jesse now, and we both truly care about each other. And I'm sorry but...nothing can happen between us anymore" I have to look away from her as she finishes, at anything else but her so she doesn't see the tears that have begun to well up in my own eyes. I was stupid enough to ask the question so I should be strong enough to handle her answer; clearly I'm not. My heart dropped the second the last word left her mouth, and my insides literally hurt. I bite the inside of my cheek and don't say a word, focusing my attention on something in the distance. She is no longer looking at me, choosing instead to look down as I hear her take a deep breath. "I really have to go, Finn. I'm sorry"

And with that, shes gone, leaving me standing by her locker alone while she runs to him. Jesse. The competition. The guy who is actually smart enough to treat her right while he has her. The one she wants to be with.

* * *

**A/N- **Alright, super short and pretty depressing but it was just kind of my thoughts on what might have happened if Jesse never interrupted. Don't worry, I'm still a HUGE Finnchel shipper (To the point where its borderline unhealthy). This idea just kind of came to me out of the blue, so I'm sorry if it sucks. As always, feedback is always more than welcome so hit that pretty little 'Review' button :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
